


I Will Not Bow

by weirdogirl1236



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Deaths, F/M, Language, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdogirl1236/pseuds/weirdogirl1236
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her friend goes missing at a party a young woman tries to find her. Only to be kidnapped by the vampire gang Avenged Sevenfold. She's left for dead soon after but she doesn't stay dead. Now a creature of the night and with guidance from a circle of vampire slayers. She embarks on a mission to eliminate Avenged all the while fighting against a vampires greatest weakness the thirst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Have a good day." Autumn Wheeler said to the customer as she left.

"Another customer?" Her co worker Manny asked.

"Yep a grandma she ordered a dozen doughnuts for her grandkids and gave me a tip." She said.

"If we're lucky she'll tell her friends about us." Manny said.

"Let's hope." Autumn said.

Sweets from Above which was a combination of a coffee shop and a pastry store had been struggling to make a profit for months.

Usually the unique coffees and the sugary pastries which were made by Autumn brought people from all around. Nowadays business was slow and the shop was in danger of shutting down permanently.

"It's almost closing time Autumn." Manny said reappearing from the back.

Autumn looked seeing it was almost ten minutes to five which is the time they closed on Sundays.

"Maybe one more customer will come in before we close." Autumn said hopefully.

However the minutes quickly went by and the bell on the door remained still.

Autumn sighed. "Another day gone by without even a two digit number of customers."

"Don't give up Autumn." Manny said squeezing her arm. "I know it looks bad but your determination and desire to keep this place afloat is what's keeping us going."

Autumn managed a small smile. "Thanks Manny." She said as they cleaned up and walked out the door.

"What's your plans for tonight?" Manny asked as he locked up.

"I have mid terms coming up gotta get ready for that." Autumn said.

"Aaw I was gonna ask if you wanted to get a drink." Manny said.

"I'm sorry Manny." She said then smiled. "How bout this Friday?"

He grinned. "Sounds good to me." He said then hugged her. "See you later."

"Bye Manny." Autumn said and got in her car.

She arrived at the apartment complex where she shared an apartment with her roommate and best friend Becca.

"Becca I'm home." Autumn said as she walked in. "Becca?" She said putting her keys on the table.

"I'm in my room." Becca called out.

Autumn walked down the hallway and turned to her left where the door was open to find Becca on the computer. Lately Becca had been chatting with a person through a chat room.

She had been chatting with this person to the point she was starting to neglect her school work.

"Sup?" Becca asked not looking from the computer.

"Nothing you still chatting with Mr. Anonymous?" Autumn asked standing behind Becca.

"Yep." Becca said typing and sending a message.

"Bec mid terms are coming up and you haven't been studying." She said.

"I've been busy talking to him." Becca said her eyes dancing with excitement.

Autumn rolled her eyes. "Talking to Mr. Anonymous?"

"No longer anonymous his name is Synyster Gates." Becca said.

"Synyster Gates?" Autumn asked. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's probably just a chat name or nickname but who cares what his name is he's a hottie!" Becca said.

Autumn looked to see a picture of a guy with shoulder length hair, brown eyes that were smoldering, arms covered with tattoos, and a medium sized build.

"Isn't he smoking?" Becca asked dreamily.

"Bec do you have any idea how many pervs roam chat rooms?" Autumn asked. "You don't know if that's really him."

"Well I'm gonna find out tonight cause he invited me to a party he and his friends are throwing." Becca said.

"You're not reality going are you?" Autumn asked.

"You think I'd passed up a piece of that?" Becca said pointing. "Then again if you're so worried bout it why don't you come along?"

"I'm not going to some strangers house who you met online." Autumn said.

"Please Autumn?" Becca asked. "I don't want to go by myself and who knows you might meet someone there."

Autumn rolled her eyes then met Becca's pleading baby blues before sighing and saying...

"I'll go with you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Can't believe I've agreed to this." Autumn said as she finished curling her hair and combed it out.

Any other day or in this case night Autumn wouldn't have ever agreed to go to a complete strangers house for a party.

But Becca was so excited about this Synyster Gates guy she only agreed to go to make sure everything went well for her and to keep an eye on Becca.

"You ready yet Autumn?" Becca asked walking into the bathroom.

"Becca you aren't really that are you?" Autumn asked in disbelief.

Becca was wearing a dress that was a little too short and didn't leave much to the imagination.

"What's wrong with it?" Becca asked doing a little spin her ass showing.

"Nothing at all except I can see your thong and your face is caked with makeup." Autumn said.

"Well I wanna look good for him Autumn." Becca said. "You think these heels are too much too?"

Autumn looked at the dangerously high stilettos. "They're really high you fall."

"Yeah you're right." She said stumbling slightly. "I'll find something else."

"And wash some of that makeup off your face!" Autumn yelled after her.

Autumn was dressed in a pair of black jeans, red halter top, dark denim jacket, her hair was down and curled at the ends, and some ankle length boots.

She walked out her room grabbing her keys. "Hurry up Bec!"

There was a clattering noise and some grumbling as Becca reappeared still wearing the dress but wearing shorter heels and less makeup.

"How do I look now?" She asked.

"Much better." Autumn said with a smile. "Ready to go?"

"I was born ready." Becca said as they exited their apartment.

"You've got the address right?" Autumn asked as she drove.

"Of course take a right up here." Becca said pointing.

Autumn took the right and continued to drive straight as Becca instructed. She continued to drive straight until all the houses gave way to a bunch of trees.

Then Autumn drove into an unfamiliar neighborhood and saw cars lined up the street. She stopped seeing a big house that was lively with life.

"This is it." Becca said in awe.

Autumn looked at the house which appeared to tower over the rest of the neighborhood.

"Come on let's go." Becca said getting out and walking up to it.

Autumn got out and walked fast catching up with Becca. As they got closer to the house a strange feeling came over Autumn. She didn't know what it was but it only grew as they walked up to the front door.

Becca rang the doorbell fixing her dress that had risen. They waited for a few minutes.

"Probably can't hear shit cause the damn music's too loud." Autumn said.

At that moment the door opened revealing the man Becca had been chatting with known as Synyster Gates.

"Synyster?" Becca asked.

"Becca." He said with a smile opening the door wider. "So nice to finally meet you I'm glad you could make it."

Becca blushed. "I'm glad I could make it too."

"And you've brought a friend as well." He said his smile growing.

"This is Autumn." Becca said forgetting about her briefly.

"Well come on in join the party." Brian said gesturing them in.

Autumn didn't want to go in due to the feeling growing but she was pulled in by Becca.

They were lead into the living room which had a stereo going then lead outside where a big swimming pool was and more people partying.

"Would you ladies like some drinks?" Brian asked.

Becca nodded eagerly while Autumn looked around. "Here you go." Brian said handing them both red plastic cups.

"Thanks." Becca said taking a sip then took another. "So you live here?"

Brian nodded. "Along with four of my friends."

"Where are they?" Autumn asked.

"They're around somewhere." Brian said. "Becca would you like to dance?"

"Sure will you be okay Autumn?" Becca asked.

Autumn smiled. "Go have fun I'll be fine."

Becca squeezed her hand before being lead away by Brian.

Autumn walked around seeing some people she knew from collage. As she walked she felt eyes on her.

She looked up seeing on the other side a big muscular guy wearing aviators. Though his eyes were covered Autumn felt as if they were staring right through her.

She blinked and walked off forgetting about the guy. Eventually her feet got tired so she sat in a chair. Looking into her cup she dipped a finger in it and tasted the drink.

It tasted like either wine mixed with beer and something else. She sat the cup down not taking another sip.

As Autumn sat there she looked seeing Becca dancing sensually with Brian and a tall guy with messy hair.

Something about the two seemed off to Autumn. Then again something about the entire house and party in general gave Autumn a bad vibe.

She got up and bumped into someone. Autumn stumbled back and started to apologize but stopped.

The guy with the aviators stared down at her with those penetrating eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like forever till Autumn blinked breaking her trace from the dark shades looking at her.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." The guy said.

"It's okay no harm done." Autumn said walking pass him.

"Wait." He said making her stop. "I didn't get your name."

"It's Autumn." She said walking away.

"Autumn such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." The guy said from behind her.

Autumn took a breath and turned. "You use that line with all the women?"

The guy grinned. "Just the ones I'm interested in."

"Well I'm not interested." She said and walked away.

"I've offended you." He said making Autumn turn. "I do apologize I won't bother you again." "Enjoy the party."

Autumn sighed. "Wait." She said making the guy turned around.

"You don't need to apologize." She said. "It is I who should apologize to you for being rude and unfriendly."

He grinned. "I don't consider it rude I consider it someone who has a lot of fire and spunk in her."

Autumn laughed softly. "So how are you enjoying the party?"

"It's okay we've thrown better." He said.

"We?" Autumn asked. "You must be one of Brian's friends."

"You're correct." He said with a grin. "My name is Shadows but you can call me Matt."

"Nice to meet you Matt." Autumn said blushing as he kissed her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Autumn." He said. "Are you here with anyone?"

"My friend Becca who's dancing with Brian and that tall guy." She said.

Matt looked over to the three. "That's another friend of ours his name is Rev but we call him Jimmy."

"Synyster Gates, Shadows, Rev?" Autumn said. "So are some strange names."

Matt grinned. "We get that all the time." "So you want a drink?"

"I can't cause someone has to stay sober to get me and Bec home." Autumn said. "I'm usually the one who has too."

"You're not her mom or anyone's mom therefore you don't have too." Matt said.

"I know but Bec's my best friend like a sister to me and I want to make sure she's okay and gets home safe." Autumn said.

"You're so caring and responsible." Matt said. "Those are rare qualities to find nowadays."

"I guess that makes me unique and different then." She said with a smile.

"It does." He said. "Would you like to go inside?"

"Inside?" Autumn asked the feeling coming back she then glanced at Becca.

"You're not her mom Autumn." He said. "Becca's old enough to take care of herself and be responsible for herself." "Don't let her ruin your fun."

Autumn thought about it was true every time her and Becca went to a party she was so worried about Becca's well being that she didn't really had fun.

"Okay." Autumn said and allowed herself to be lead inside.

Matt lead her through the patio door and pass the party goers.

"Shadz where you going?" A guy with hair that fe in his face and snakebites asked.

"Just showing a guest something." He said.

The guy grinned then looked at Autumn making her uncomfortable. "Have fun." He said before walking away.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"That's Vengeance or Zacky he's another friend." Matt said leading her upstairs.

Autumn let herself be lead upstairs normally she'd be wondering why she was doing this but for some reason she didn't question it.

Matt lead her down a hallway and opened a door to his right. He lead her in shutting the door behind him.

Autumn walked to the window looking at the gorgeous view of the landscape. From here she could see all the trees, neighboring houses, and lights from the city.

She was too busy admiring the view she didn't notice he had walked up behind her till she felt his breath on her shoulder.

Autumn started to turn around but he held her in place making her gasp. Her breath hitched as his cool fingers ran up her bare shoulder and down her arm.

"You're hands are cold." She whispered.

He chuckled softly. "I'm cold but you're so warm."

"Please...

Her words were cut off as Matt began kissing her shoulder. She gasped softly as his kisses went to her neck. He bit down softly making her moan.

Matt pushed her hair to the side giving him better access to her neck. He pressed more kisses to her pulse feeling her body shake softly from it.

Hearing Autumn's labored breathing Matt's eyes focused on her vein. His mouth watered seeing the blood cells racing through her.

Placing another kiss on her neck Matt tilted his head back as his fangs came down. Just as he was about to bite...

He was stopped by a hard kick to his manhood. Matt stumbled back holding himself seeing the angry expression on Autumn's face.

She said nothing but pulled her hair back where it was and walking quickly to the door and walked out the room.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Autumn thought as she walked downstairs. "He almost got me he thought he had me but he was wrong."

She walked out the patio door seeing Becca still dancing with Brian, Jimmy, and a short guy with a Mohawk.

Autumn walked over grabbing her arm. "Come on Bec we're going home."

"Why?" Becca asked.

"Cause I'm tired and I want too." Autumn said not telling her the real reason she wanted to go home.

"Well I'm not tired and I want to stay." Becca said.

"Please Becca something's not right about this place." Autumn said.

"You're so paranoid and you're not my mother Autumn." Becca said with a tone. "If you want to go home cause you don't wanna have fun that's fine but I'm not going."

"Becca...

"I said no!" She yelled. "I'm not going with you."

"Fine." Autumn said frustrated. "I'm not coming to pick you up at five in the morning."

"No one asked you too," Becca said dancing with the guys again.

Autumn gave her friend a look before leaving walking through the house and out the front door.

"She wants to stay that's find let her make a fool of herself." Autumn said as she got in the car and drive away.

Little did she know that would be the last time she would see Becca alive.


	4. Chapter 4

The rays of sunlight through the curtains shined on Autumn's face waking her up the next morning. She blinked and shielded her eyes from the sun.

Sitting up she rubbed her eyes wiping the eye crust away. After stretching she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

After showering she got dressed in jeans and a tank top.

"Becca must have a massive hangover as usual." Autumn said as she knocked on Becca's door.

"Bec you in?" She asked then knocked again. "Becca are you okay?"

Getting no answer Autumn opened the door and entered the room. It was completely dark so she went to the window and pulled the curtains.

"Becca?" Autumn said walking to her bed which was unmade and messy.

She pulled the covers back revealing pillows underneath but no Becca. Autumn went to the bathroom and knocked on it getting no answer. She then opened it finding it empty.

Autumn walked out the bathroom and into the kitchen finding it along with the living room empty.

"Becca always sleeps in till nine." She said.

She walked to the door finding it locked. "She never came home last night unless...

Becca had stayed the night at the house and most likely slept with Brian. She was promiscuous and had a never ending list of one night stands.

Autumn shook her head as she made herself some coffee. "She'll probably come stumbling through that door real soon."

Since she only had to go to college on Tuesdays and Thursdays Autumn decided to study for her mid terms.

As she read over the material at the table she heard a knock on the door. Getting up she walked to the door and looked through the peephole seeing two men standing on the other side.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Officers Dalton and Reeves." One said. "We need to speak to you."

"What do the police need to speak to me about?" Autumn asked herself as she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hello are you Autumn Chandler?" One asked.

"Yes I am." She said. "What can I do for you?"

"Is Becca Snow you're roommate?" Officer Reeves asked.

"Yes she is what's happened?" She asked.

"Well her mother called us saying that Becca didn't show up for an appointment they had together this morning and she couldn't get an answer from Becca's cell phone." Officer Dalton said. "Do you know where she is?"

"No she never came home last night." Autumn said.

"Where was she last night?" Officer Reeves asked.

"We were at a party I left early but she wanted to stay so I went home without her." Autumn said.

The officers looked at each other. "Another young woman there said she saw you there." "You mind coming down for questioning?"

"Okay." Autumn said locking the door to the apartment and followed the police to their cruiser.

Arriving at the station Autumn followed them inside pass the secretary's desk and to a table where another officer was waiting.

"Hello Miss Chandler please sit down." He said gesturing to the seat in front of the table.

Autumn sat down and looked around. "I'm Officer Rhymes and I wanted to ask you some questions about your friend Becca."

"Okay." Autumn said.

"I heard the last time you saw her was at a party." He said and she nodded. "Where was this party at and who was throwing it?"

"It was a house in the Beta River neighborhood." She said. "The party was thrown by five guys one of them invited Becca to come."

"What is his name and where did she meet him?" Officer Rhymes asked.

"He called himself Synyster Gates he also went by Brian." Autumn said. "She met him through a chat room."

"How long had she been chatting with him?" He asked.

"For almost six months." Autumn said.

He wrote this down. "Officer Dalton said you left the party why did you leave?"

"One of the guys named Matt who was also throwing it came on to me." Autumn said.

"When you say that do you mean he was making advanced at you aggressively?" He asked.

"No he was just kissing my neck and shoulder but I felt uncomfortable." She said. "Honestly the whole party felt off and made me uncomfortable."

"How did it?" Officer Rhymes asked.

"I don't know I had a feeling that something wasn't right on top of that the five guys who were throwing it all looked in their late twenties to early thirties." Autumn said. "I thought it was strange that guys that old were throwing a party inhabited mainly by college students."

"So you left cause he made advances on you but Becca didn't go with you?" He asked.

"I tried to make her come but she got mad and said I wasn't her mom so I just left." Autumn said.

"And this is the last time you saw her?" He asked and Autumn nodded.

Autumn waited as he wrote all this down. "Okay Miss Chandler just a few more questions."

Meanwhile somewhere in Nevada a man sat on his motorcycle smoking and looking at the map in front of him.

"Want some company?" A voice asked.

He looked up seeing a pretty redhead standing nearby. "No thanks." He said with a heavy Southern accent. "You're not my type and I'm not interested."

She pouted playfully. "Want about me doesn't interest you?" She asked letting her jacket fall off her shoulders revealing her cleavage.

He chuckled softly. "I'm not into women who have fangs." He said then pulled out a gun from within his jacket and shot her with a stake.

She stumbled falling to the ground dead the stake protruding from her heart.

"Every less one of you bastards counts." He said before starting his bike and riding away.

Autumn walked into her apartment exhausted from the questioning. She headed for the shower inhaling the warm fumes.

Now she understood why people were so angry and tired after being questioned by police. They asked you the said questions again and again and though they didn't say it they thought you were a suspect.

After getting out she changed into a tank and some pajama bottoms and got into bed.

As she started drifting off a hand popped from under the bed pressing a towel over her nose. Autumn tried to scream but another hand covered her mouth.

As she began to lose unconscious the last thing she saw was a pair of dark shades looking at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Her vision was blurry as Autumn came too. When her vision focused she noticed she was sitting in front of a long dinner table and her hands were tied behind her back.

"What happened?" She asked herself out loud and froze when she heard a low chuckle from behind her. "Show yourself."

"Forceful I like that in a woman." The voice said sounding familiar.

He slowly walked from behind Autumn till he was by her side.

Her eyes widen. "Matt?" She said. "What am I doing here and what's going on?"

"You're here to answer some questions." Matt said. "And how you reacted last night wasn't very nice."

"Well maybe you should leave a girl alone when she tells you too and don't try to get every young pretty thing you see in your bed." She said.

Matt's eyes flashed while there was another chuckle. "Shadz she told you." Jimmy said appearing from the shadows.

"Shut the fuck up Rev and you watch that mouth of yours." He said.

Something about the way he said it made Autumn hold back her smart remark.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I told you you're here to answer some questions." Matt said.

"I don't know anything." She said. "And where's Becca?"

Matt grinned. "You want to know where Becca is?"

"Of course I do!" She said annoyed.

"Okay." Matt said then snapped his figures.

Autumn turned her head to see Synyster walk in carrying a black trash back. He came over giving her a smirk and set the bag on the table.

"Release her." Matt said to someone behind Autumn.

She turned her head to see Zacky come from behind her.

Grabbing her by her arm he pulled her back and cut the ropes binding her hands. Autumn moved her hands and rubbed where the rope had imprinted on her wrists.

She looked at the bag noticing the four guys looking at her then it with lively eyes.

"What's in the bag?" She asked.

Brian grinned. "Why don't you open it and find out?"

Autumn looked at it before sitting forward and grabbing the bag. She untied it and looked inside.

She gasped and dropped the bag trying not to vomit. Inside the bag was the decapitated head of Becca.

Autumn started hyperventilating and crying. She got up rubbing for the door. Jimmy sped over slamming the door shut and wagging his finger back and forth.

Autumn turned to see the others coming over. "What the hell are you people?" She asked hysterically.

"You really need to calm down." Matt said. "All that yelling and crying is starting to hurt my ears."

"Why?" She yelled. "Why did you kill Becca?"

"Cause I was hungry." Brian said. "And Becca was a very tasty morsel."

"You people are sick." Autumn said backing away she was stopped by Matt who grabbed her and sat her back in the chair.

"Please just let me go." She said sobbing.

"We will after you told us what you told police about us." Matt said.

"Nothing except that Becca was last seen at your house for the party." She said.

"What else did you tell them?" Zacky asked.

"Nothing!" She screamed then cried out as her head was slammed on the table. Her eyes meeting the dead eyes of Becca's.

"If I were you I'd lower that tone of yours." Matt said sitting her back up. "Now what else did you tell police?"

"I don't know anything else you freaks!" She screamed then yelled as her face was slammed down again.

"Now that was really uncalled for." Matt said sitting her back up again.

"God." Autumn said sobbing.

"Sorry sweetheart God's not here to hear you or help you." Brian said.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

"Still haven't decided that yet." Matt said with a grin.

"Please." Autumn said as he started to stroke her hair.

"I've been around a long time saw every kind of human being there is." Matt said. "I don't really have a high opinion of the human race in general but you're different and alright compared to the majority of you."

"If you're not gonna let me go then what are you gonna do with me?" She asked again.

At that moment the door opened and a brunette haired woman came in.

"What is it Michelle?" Brian asked irritated.

"It's time to go so do whatever y'all are gonna do with her." She said.

Autumn cried harder as Matt grinned. "This is gonna be fun."


	6. Chapter 6

Autumn yelled in surprise as she was thrown through a door and stumbled hitting the bed before sitting on it. All the guys and the woman named Michelle entered the room.

Her breath because unsteady as she saw Rev close and lock the door behind him. Autumn scrambled onto the bed pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Try to relax sweetheart." Michelle said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Autumn scrambled over. "Please don't do whatever y'all are planning on doing."

Zacky laughed. "Sweetheart you have no idea what we've got planned for you."

"Please I don't wanna die." Autumn pleaded sobbing.

"No one ever wants to die." Johnny said. "But no one ever has a choice whether they did or not."

"I've done nothing to any of you." She said. "Please I'm a good person and I won't say anything."

"The line between good and evil isn't as thick as everyone thinks." Brian said.

"Please I've got my whole life ahead of me." Autumn said.

"We know you do Autumn Nicole Chandler." Matt said. "Was a honor student in high school, graduated at the top of her class, and attending college to become either a doctor or a baker."

"How did you know all that?" She asked.

Matt chuckled. "Had to do research on the woman who shunned me last night."

"Is this what this is all about?" Autumn asked angered. "Me rejecting you?"

Everyone laughed. "Oh honey it is much more than that." Zacky said.

"Then what the hell do you freaks...

Autumn was silenced by a punch to the face which threw her back.

"Enough talk let's do this already." Matt said.

Through her hazy blurred vision Autumn could see him unbucke his belt. He unzipped his pants pulled them down and advanced on her.

"No no no!" She yelled trying to crawl away only to be pulled back by him.

Matt turned her over and slapped her. "Stop being a baby about this." He said.

"Please don't do this." Autumn said.

"We haven't even begun." Matt said ripping her pajama pants and panties off.

Autumn screamed as he thrusted into her breaking her hymen.

"She's a fucking virgin." Matt grunted as he continued.

"Makes it even better." Brian said coming over. "Mind if I taste her while you fuck her?"

"Go ahead." Matt said grabbing her hips and ramming into to her.

Autumn cried as he pounded his massive manhood into her making her sore. Through her vision she could see Synyster take her arm.

She pulled back and smacked his face. He growled striking her then grabbed her arm biting her wrist.

Autumn screamed as pain shot through her arm she looked seeing him lapping up and sucking the blood from her wrist.

"You're so tight." Matt grunted ripping her shirt off.

Autumn started to scream but was silenced by Zacky covering her mouth. Her scream was muffled as he bit her other wrist.

Through the pain Autumn could tell an unfamiliar feeling stirring in her belly. This made Matt pound harder into her.

"I'm about to cum in you." He said in her ear.

Autumn watched as his mouth went down and bit her right nipple. Her body lurched forward as he fed and he came within her. Her walls clenching around him.

Her vision became more blurry the only sounds were of them sucking and feeding off her.

"Shadz let me have a turn." Jimmy said.

Matt lifted his head licking her bloody nipple before getting off her. Autumn whimpered as she was turned on her stomach before screaming from being entered from behind.

"Fuck." Rev said holding her in place before quickening his pace.

Autumn tried to thrash her legs in an attempt to get him off. But she was held down.

As she felt his manhood pulsating in her pain shot through her as he bit into her shoulder. Autumn's mouth was covered by him as he rode through his orgasm feeding off of her.

He drank long big gulps of her. She started to gasp from losing unconscious.

"Rev don't drain her completely I haven't gotten a taste." Johnny said.

Jimmy fed a few more seconds before coming up with a gasp licking his lips.

"She's unbelievable." Rev said getting off her and smacking Johnny's chest. "She's all yours."

Autumn whimpered as she was turned onto her back spent and weakening. She felt tapping on her leg as Johnny was trying to decide where to bite her.

"Hurry up Christ we've got to go." Brian said.

Johnny caressed her stomach before biting into it. Autumn let out small noises as she started drifting away. He pulled up with a gasp licking her hell before getting off.

Matt came over his face leveling with Autumn's who spit into his face. He wiped his face angrily before slapping her again.

"Let's finish this." Matt said to the others who came over.

Autumn screamed as Rev bit into her thigh, Johnny bit into her ankle, Zacky bit into her inner thigh, Synyster bit into the area just above her womanhood, and Matt bit into her neck drinking large amounts of her blood.

Autumn's breath slowly became small gasps as her vision became to fade and she began drifting further and further away.


	7. Chapter 7

Somewhere near the borderline of Califronia the man from earlier sat in a diner reading the newspaper and sipping his coffee. He wasn't really reading it. He was looking for any news of recent strange murders or deaths where the victims had been found either drained of blood or with strange marks on their bodies.

He sighed at finding no stories in the paper of any. But he knew some were either happening at that moment or the bodies had yet to be found.

"Bastards are good at hiding their victims." He thought running a hand through his shaggy hair.

He glanced out the window looking at his motorcycle which was in the bed of his Dodge truck. Looking at it brought back memories of his wife and child.

His wife had been afraid of even sitting on it. He had managed to convince her to give it a chance. Memories came of how they sped down the highway together. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. They would ride all day and night without a care in the world.

Then there was his daughter. She wasn't his biological daughter but he had loved her and still loved her just the same. Initially his wife was uncertain about allowing her on the bike.

Just like with her he convince her to let their daughter on. He would sometimes ride down the highway with only his daughter sitting either in front or behind him. Or sometimes she would be sitting in front with her mother sitting behind.

He smiled at these memories cherishing them while they had lasted. His smile faded at that fateful day his family was taken away from him forever.

His daughter had never been camping so they decided during the summer break they would go camping. He had rented a camping trailer.

When they arrived there he had thought her everything he had learned growing up. How to fish, hunt, listen to te sounds of nature, how to skip rocks, and even how to skin the animals they catched.

He chuckled remembering how grossed out she was about it.

Then the day came when he lost them. It was a fairly dreary looking day. It was misty, gray, and there was a lit drizzle throughout so they were forced to stay inside the trailer.

"Dad you cheated!" His daughter who was twelve at the time said.

He chuckled. "Did not I'm just good at Hearts."

"Y'all are fighting over cards again?" His wife asked appearing from the kitchen.

"Yeah cause she can't take a lose." He said.

"No cause dad jerks cheating." She said then squealed when he grabbed her tickling her.

"Don't know what I'm gonna do with you two." His wife said with a smile.

At that moment there was a knock at the door. They looked at each other confused before she went over to answer it.

"Hello." She said. "Can we help you?"

"Yeah is it okay if I stay here till the rain stops?" The stranger asked.

"Sure it is come on." His wife said letting him in.

The stranger was a muscular guy with tattooed sleeves, buzz cut head, and eyes that he would never forget.

He was brought out his thoughts by a news bulletin. His attention focused on it.

"Police are investigating the death of twenty year old Autumn Chandler who's body was found in the Huntington Beach this morning." The reporter said. "Police can't confirm a cause of death but they believe her death is one of many of mysterious deaths in which the victims were found with strange pinprint marks on their bodies."

"I'll be damned." He said getting up, paying his bill, then walked out the diner.

Getting in his truck he started the engine and drove away heading for Huntington.

"Can't find no immediate cause of death." The medical examiner said examining Autumn's body.

"She had those strange marks on every inch of her body almost." Doctor Wise said writing it on her clipboard.

"The results came back it appears she's been completely drained of blood." He said.

"Drained of blood?" Doctor Wise said. "But how there are no big injuries to have caused it."

"I know but that's what came back." He said examining her lower region. "Whoever did this is one sick of a bitch she's been raped vaginally and anally."

"Jesus who would do something like this?" Doctor Wise asked.

"Don't know but hopefully the police will find out and have their ass executed." He said placing the bed holding her body on a stretcher.

"Poor thing." Doctor Wise said pushing the drawer holding her body in and locking it.

Her and her assistant cleaned up and left the room leaving some lights on.

Inside the drawer the body layed motionless as visions and flashbacks of her death flashed in her head. A scream which was her last breath made her now luminescent green eyes open.

She looked at where she was at gasping softly. Putting her hands against the ceiling of the drawer. She started pounding hoping someone would hear her.

Outside the drawer you could hear a pounding noise as the drawer creaked and squeaked. It got louder and more persistent until...

The door burst open as a pale foot appeared the body freed from the drawer.


	8. Chapter 8

Autumn sat up on the stretcher and slowly looked around at her surroundings.

As then glanced down at her nude body seeing the bite mark on her thigh. She touched it and when she did a flashback came of Rev biting her thigh.

She gasped removing her fingers from the mark. Getting up she walked to the mirror. Her eyes widen at her appearance.

She was deathly pale. Her blonde hair was a darker shade then it was. Her lips appeared to have a natural red hue. Lastly her green eyes were luminescent almost like cat eyes.

Her attention was brought to the bite marks on her body. She touched one of her wrist she gasped as a flashback came of Zacky covering her mouth and biting her.

Lastly she touched the mark on her neck flashed of Matt quickly went through her head. She gasped opening her eyes and touched the mirror not believing what had happened to her.

Autumn was brought out this by the sound of a frequency above her. She looked up realizing it was coming from the light bulbs.

Not only could she hear this she could hear the sound of a toilet flushing, people talking, and the sound of beating heartbeats.

"Have to get out of here." She said walking to a cabinet and opening it.

She took one of the coroners uniforms dressing in it before making her way to the door. Opening the door she poked her head out finding nobody in sight.

Walking out she walked with her back against the wall and looked around the corner. Seeing no one she walked down the hallway and out a side door not noticing a figure watching her.

Autumn walked out the alley and into the sidewalk. As she walked a loud drumming noise hit her ears. She stumbled slightly and rubbed her head before walking again.

As she walked she winced as the sun hit her eyes making them burn. She walked over to a nearby street vendor who was selling sunglasses. She snatched a pair while he wasn't looking and continued walking.

She gasped and stumbled against a wall as the sound came again. Her breathing became heavy as her eyes focused on the walking people's pulses. The sound she was hearing was their heartbeats.

Autumn grabbed her head and grunted as she felt something sliding from her gums. She felt them gasping as she felt two fangs.

"Miss are you okay?" A man asked stopping.

Autumn looked up holding her mouth as her eyes fixated on his pulse. With a gasp she pushed him away before running down the sidewalk.

Eventually Autumn slowed down and stopped. She looked around and found herself outside a homeless shelter. She didn't know what but something compelled her to go inside.

Walking inside she walked into the room where the beds were.

There were homeless people of all ages sleeping or lying on them. Autumn walked down a row looking at them she stopped in front of a bed that had an elderly man who was coughing and wheezing.

He grabbed at his heart as he coughed again before stopping.

"He's dying." She said before looking around and grabbing a nearby pillow.

She quietly walked over and squatted next to him. The man coughed again before opening an eye seeing Autumn. He started to speak...

Autumn quickly covered his face as he feebly tried to fight back.

She applied more pressure laying her upper body on the pillow until his hands stopped trashing.

She removed the pillow and gasped seeing his lifeless face. "God." She said as she started to blink back tears. She fell to her knees sobbing softly.

As she cried she looked at his arm which was hanging off the side of the bed. His blood was still warm. Autumn licked her lips and grabbed his arm turning it revealing his vein.

Squeezing it her fangs came down. Her tears came back as she bit into the skin ripping it open with her teeth. She covered the wound with her mouth drinking the blood.

Autumn was far away as the blood rushed through her. Through her hazy vision she saw a small face sit up in bed and look at her.

Her eyes widen and locked with the young boy. Pulling her mouth off the wound she wiped her face before running out the room.

Walking out the homeless shelter Autumn thought about what she had just done before bending over as she threw up the blood.

Gasping she ran from the shelter coming to a pay phone. She dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Mom it's me Autumn." She said.

"Autumn?" Her mom said sounding distressed. "Is it you?"

"Mom you who taking too?" Autumn's younger sister Sandy asked.

"A woman who sounds like Autumn." Her mom said with hope in her voice.

"It's not her mom she's dead." Sandy said taking the phone. "We had to identify her body this morning remember?"

Before Autumn could answer the phone was hung up and she got a dial tone. She listened to the tone as tears flowed down her face. She hung it up before exiting the phone booth.

Autumn stood on a bridge that was being renovated she looked at the rushing traffic below. As she looked images of her being kidnapped, held captive, seeing Becca's head, her rape and eventually murder flashed through.

Glancing again at the traffic Autumn sat on the railing off the bridge.

The final image of Matt finishing her his bloody smirk on his face flashed as Autumn threw herself off the bridge.


	9. Chapter 9

Autumn groaned softly as she opened her eyes closing them as a bright light shined in them. She looked to her left hearing a beeping noise to discover she had a needle in her arm that was pumping blood from a bag into her.

She sat up and groaned grabbing her head. "You need to take it easy and not go so fast." A voice said.

Autumn looked and saw an Asian looking woman sitting in a chair near the end of the bed.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Sita." She said.

"What happened?" Autumn asked.

"You found out the hard no pun intended way that you can't die." She said.

She looked seeing her hand in gauze and wrapped up. Her face felt like a brick had been slammed into it multiple times, lip was busted.

She pulled the blanket back seeing her bruised leg watching as it slowly healed. Autumn's good eye widen her other one was covered with gauze.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"Two days now." Sita said. "We thought you weren't gonna wake up."

"We?" Autumn asked then glanced as the door opened and a man entered.

"Hello." He said. "My name is Julio."

Autumn scrambled as he came over. "You don't have to be afraid of us Autumn we won't hurt you." Sita said.

"Who are you people?" She asked.

"We're people who are very interested in the people who did this to you." Julio said. "Avenged Sevenfold."

"That's what they call themselves?" She asked.

Julio nodded. "As I'm sure you know by now they're vampires and you unfortunately are one too."

"Vampire?" Autumn gasped out then shuddered. "Back at the homeless shelter that man...

She stopped as she began sobbing. "It's okay Autumn." Sita said stroking her hair as she cried into her shirt.

"I killed someone that is not okay." She said.

"Shh." Sita said laying her back on the bed and tucking her in.

"Get some rest." Julio said then said something in Japanese touching her forehead.

Later on Autumn woke up finding her wounds completely healed but the bite marks remained. She got up and walked out the room and into a warehouse that had blaring music and a guy working on a car.

"Look who's up." He said wiping his hands and coming over. "I'm Oliver it's nice to meet you."

Autumn simply nodded as Sita and Julio came over. "Feeling better?" He asked.

"I'll feel even more better when I get some answers." She said and her stomach rumbled. "And some food."

"Of course." Julio said going to a fridge and coming back over with a blood bag.

Autumn made a face but took it sipping it. It didn't taste as good as the old mans blood but it wasn't bad.

"Sit and we'll explain." Sita said. "First off what is currently occupying your mind?"

"How my life is over all because of those bastards." Autumn said.

Julio smiled. "What else is there?"

"Nothing except I wish I could do something about them." Autumn said. "Are y'all hunters?"

Sita nodded. "We've been hunting this gang of vampires for years but they always manage to evade us."

"You're not the first person to fall victim to them and you won't be the last unless they're stopped." Oliver said.

"What can I do?" Autumn asked.

"The real question is what do you want?" Sita asked.

"I want to be human again and see my family." She said.

They all gave her sympathetic looks. "You can't cause everyone believes you're dead." Julio said. "I'm so sorry."

Autumn sighed then looked up with determination. "They killed not only me but my best friend and God knows how many others." "I want to stop them so they can't do this to anyone else."

Sita smiled. "That's the answer we're looking for."

"How do I find them though?" Autumn asked.

"We'll guide you in your search." Julio said then pulled out a paper of Avenged. "Rev, Christ, Vengeance, Gates, and

"Shadows." Autumn said. "He'll be the last one on my list."

"There's more of us all over." Oliver said. "They'll help you."

"How exactly do I kill them?" She asked.

"We can give you tools and training you'll need." Julia said going to the fridge and coming back with a blue liquid. "Until then this will help with the thirst."

"What happens when I run out?" Autumn asked.

"That's entirely up to you." Sita said. "Whether you give into the bloodlust is all on you."

Autumn looked at her reflection as she dyed her hair dark brown before washing it out. After she dried it she grabbed some scissors and cut her hair into a bob cut.

"You've been reborn Autumn." Sita's words came back as she got dressed. "From now on embrace your shadow side the side you kept hidden from everyone you loved."

Autumn grabbed a dark denim jacket finishing her look before walking out the room to the others.

Oliver finished using the blowtorch on what he was making before holding it up and walked over to her. What he had in his hands was a crossbow with specially made arrows.

Autumn looked at the weapon glanced at Julio and Sita who nodded. She took the weapon marveling it and running her finger slowly down it finally coming to the point of the arrow that was ready to fire.

Autumn looked at them and said...

"I'm ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autumn's Clothes and Haircut:  
> http://s5.thisnext.com/media/largest_dimension/45A66DAA.jpg  
> http://www.dhgate.com/product/women-crochet-lace-back-tank-top-sleeveless/142758865.html  
> http://applesofgold.com/RBER-1.html  
> https://www.thehunt.com/the-hunt/G2PsrB-black-lace-tights  
> http://www.polyvore.com/casual_womens_combat_boots_with/thing?id=74908246  
> http://www.thehairstyler.com/celebrity-hairstyles/hayden-panettiere  
> http://m.flickr.com/lightbox?id=4040323034


	10. Chapter 10

Autumn drove the black SUV to her destination which was a hotel downtown. After Sita and the others equipped her with weapons they got a call from another member of their group.

"Are you sure he's there?" Julio asked. "Okay thanks bye."

"Who was that?" Autumn asked.

"Carlos another member of our group." Julio said. "Said he was driving along and saw the Rev disappear into a hotel with a young woman downtown."

"I have to get down there." Autumn said gathering her weapons.

"You gonna go without a vehicle?" Oliver asked with a grin.

She stopped. "My car is at my apartment and I can't go there."

"Lucky for you I just got finished working on this baby right here." Oliver said patting the hood of an SUV.

Autumn walked over looking it over. "Oliver I can't take your car."

He took her hand and placed something in it. She opened her hand revealing the keys.

"Please take it." He said. "It's not really my car anyway found it in a junk yard about to be taken apart then crushed."

"Are you absolutely sure?" She asked.

He smiled. "I'm sure."

Autumn returned the smile before getting I'm the SUV and starting it. Julio went to the door pressing a button which opened it as she drove forward.

She rolled the window as the three came forward. "Thank you all for everything I wish I could pay you back somehow."

"You will by defeating Avenged Sevenfold." Sita said. "Remember never let your guard down, stay alert, and resist the thirst with every fiber of your being."

Autumn nodded. "I will."

"Good luck." Julio said with a smile which she returned as she drove out honking at them before driving away.

Autumn continued driving till she saw a sign that read Hotel Midnight cause it was open all night. She slowed down parking in front of it.

Killing the engine Autumn checked her jacket before getting out and walking inside the hotel. Luckily there was no one around except for the desk clerk.

She walked up to the clerk who was reading a comic book but looked up as she approached.

"How can I help you?" He asked with a smile.

"I need a room." Autumn said.

"Is that for the night or by the hour cause we charge for...

"I need a room with a guy already in it." She said. "His name is Rev."

The guy who's name was Jason sat up. "Lady what do I look like too you?"

"Don't ask me unless you really honestly want me to answer that." Autumn said.

"Are you one of Tatiana's girls?" He asked.

"I don't know any bitch named Tatiana." She said.

"Are you...his words were cut off as Autumn grabbed him by the throat.

"Okay let's try this again ask me again how can you help me." She said.

"How can I help you?" Jason managed to say.

"Which room is the Rev in?" She asked.

"Room number 320." He said and gasped as she released him and walked away.

Jason coughed then his eyes widen. "Shit." He said then dialed Rev's phone number.

"What the hell is it Jason?" He asked.

"Rev there's a...his words were cut off as an arrow whizzed through the air impaling him through the head he fell facedown on the desk dead.

Autumn slowly appeared from the corner and walked over taking the arrow out his head before contiuning to the third floor.

The elevator doors opened and Autumn walked out her crossbow ready. She walked to room 320 and kicked the door opened.

Rock music blared she walked into the room seeing the Rev feeding off the bloody body of a young woman.

"Hey!" She yelled.

He looked up covered in blood. "The fuck do you want?" He asked getting up.

"You." Autumn said then shot him through the chest making him fall out the nearby window.

She looked out the window seeing him lying on the sidewalk moving slightly. Seeing no one around she jumped out the window landing on her feet.

"Tell me where to find Michelle." She said approaching him with her crossbow ready.

"Who are you?" He asked wincing at the arrow in his chest.

"Where is she?" Autumn asked.

Rev sat up grabbing the arrow his eyes showing realization. "You're that girl that told the police about us." He said. "You're alive?"

"Not anymore thanks to you and your friends." She said. "Now where's Michelle?"

He grimaced. "So you're back for revenge is that it?"

"If you think I've forgotten my question you're mistaken." She said raising her crossbow. "Where is she?"

"I think she's at Johnny's Bar." Rev said.

"You think?" Autumn asked.

"If you want I can...he was cut off by an arrow impaling his head he slumped against the wall dead.

Autumn ripped the arrow out his head then walked to the SUV getting in and drove to Johnny's Bar.

"Hate wearing this shit." The man said fixing his white button down shirt. "Only way to get information from the police though."

After fixing his shaggy hair he got out his truck and entered the police station.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"I need to speak to the officer investigating the death of the young lady who was recently found." He said.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Agent Morman." He said.


	11. Chapter 11

As Autumn sat at the bar sipping a drink and scanning the bar and dance floor for Michelle. She recalled her conversation with Julio over the phone.

"You're going after Michelle next?" He asked.

"Yes she helped them kill me and she's associated with Avenged too." Autumn said.

"Be extra careful with her." He had said. "Don't let your guard down and don't let her get in your head." "Cause she'll use your weaknesses and whatever scares you against you."

Then Sita took the phone. "Also watch out for her twin sister Valary." "She's always not far from Michelle and most don't realize it till it's too late."

Autumn's eyes focused on a blonde dancing with a guy. The blonde turned revealing herself to be Michelle. She playfully pushed the guy away before turning grinding into his growing manhood.

Michelle turned brushing her lips against his before leading him off the dancefloor. She lead him to the stairs leading him up. She turned giving him a flirty smile before leading him all the way up and out of Autumn's sight.

"You're really beautfiul." A guy who had been hitting on Autumn said.

Autumn threw her drink in his face before getting up and going to the stairs following Michelle.

Michelle lead the guy down a hallway and into the women's bathroom. She walked down to the end of the aisle where the biggest stall was.

She kicked it open finding two girls making out. "Get out." Michelle said pushing them out.

"Bitch." One girl said as she was pushed out.

"Who made you fucking God?" The other one said as Michelle slammed the stall door.

Autumn walked down the hallway and to the bathroom as two grumbling women came out.

"Did a blonde woman with a short dress just walked in there?" Autumn asked.

"Yeah bitch just kicked us out our stall." The woman said as they walked away.

Michelle giggled as the guy spun her against the wall kissing her neck.

"Tell me again what you said on the dancefloor." He said.

"I said it's hard to dance with a boner poking me in the ass." Michelle said smiling as he went lower kissing her stomach.

Michelle moaned her hands going through his hair. Her head hit the wall in another moan as her fangs came down. She pulled the guy back up kissed him and was about to bite him...

The stall door burst opened and Autumn walked forward with the crossbow ready. Michelle turned her head and gasped at her.

"Adam this is a friend of mine." Michelle said her fangs retracting in.

"If she's a friend what's she doing with that crossbow?" He asked.

"Holy shit Autumn Chandler." Michelle said. "I'm sure you have some questions and you want answers."

Autumn glanced at Adam. "I'm case you're wondering that's your que to scram."

Adam ran out quickly. "Since you've interrupted my dinner maybe we can talk over hunting?"

"I don't think so." Autumn said.

Michelle nodded. "Come on there's a quieter place in here."

"The guys were all done feeding from you and you still wouldn't die." Michelle said. "So they told me to finish you off."

Her and Autumn were currently sitting in opposite booths of a coffee shop adjacent to the bar.

"In all my years I've never seen a human put up such a fight." She continued. "There wasn't even enough blood left in you for a pulse or a circulation."

"I figured since you wouldn't die that you wanted to stay here." Michelle said.

"So you took pity on me?" Autumn asked. "I owe you for that?"

"You owe it to yourself to stop hating what you are and accept it." Michelle said. "We started it but your transformation finished in that shelter when he feed off that man."

"How'd you know that?" She asked.

"We're all over Autumn." Michelle said. "We're in everything from business, politics, you name it we've been amongst you human forever y'all just don't know it."

"You became one of us because that's what you wanted." She said.

"I'm not like you and I'm sure as hell not one of you." Autumn said.

"Are you sure?" Michelle asked then grinned. "So how's Sita?"

Autumn blinked before realization came into her eyes. "She's one of you."

"She's the one who wanted us to live peacefully among humans we all got tired of feeding off cattle and animals and hiding from y'all." Michelle said. "I'm sure you've never would've started any of this if you'd known that you were just a pawn in her plan."

"Her plan for what?" Autumn asked.

"Her plan to get rid of Avenged and have peace again between us and humans." Michelle said.

Autumn flicked her lighter on Michelle brought her cigarette near it and started to smoke.

"I knew you would come Autumn Chandler." Michelle said with a smile that vanished when Autumn raised her crossbow.

"I didn't come for a reunion." She said.

Michelle nodded looking at the crossbow. "If that's what you really want."

"I can't have what I want anymore." She said. "You and Avenged made sure of that."

"Then do what you came here to do and good luck Autumn." Michelle said.

Autumn heard a sound of movement behind her. She peeked over her shoulder and launched herself at the ceiling as a red haired woman jumped forward in an attempt to decaptitate her.

Instead Valary ended up knocking Michelle out her seat and to the floor. Autumn crawled on the ceiling before dropping behind the cashier desk.

"Bitch!" Michelle yelled touching her healing forehead.

"She moved!" Valary growled before her and Michelle approached the front desk.

They looked to find Autumn gone. "Where did she go?" Michell asked.

"Right here." Autumn yelled as she swung a thick piece of cable at the twins.

The twins turned and gasped as the cable wrapped around their necks banging their heads together and making them fall against the bar.

Autumn jumped pulling a scythe out her jacket and swung it hearing a slicing noise as she landed on her feet.

She turned as the heads of Michelle and Valary slid off their bodies.

"Double trouble double decaptitation." Autumn said putting her scythe away.

"It's double everything with twins." She said as she left the coffee shop.

"Took forever but I got what I needed to know." The man said taking his shirt off revealing a sleeveless one underneath.

The body of Autumn Chandler had gone missing and the coroners report said she had been drained of blood. The man got in his truck and drove away from the station.

As he drove he looked at the picture of him with his wife and daughter. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch if it's the last thing I do." He said.

As Autumn drove down the highway her cell rang. "Hello." She said.

"Hey Autumn how'd you do?" Sita asked.

"She's dead along with her sister before I killed her though she told me something interesting about you Sita." Autumn said.

"What did she tell you?" She asked.

"You know Sita don't play stupid." Autumn said.

Sita sighed. "Okay yes I am a vampire and I once was associated with Avenged until they started killing innocent people and became power hungry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I thought if I told you that you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me." Sita said. "I should've told you but I didn't and for that I am sorry."

"It doesn't matter now." Autumn said. "So why did you call?"

"Cause one of our group said they spotted Christ heading into a strip club." Sita said. "You might want to hurry cause Christ never stays long there."

"I will after I do one thing." Autumn said.

"And what's that?" Sita asked.

"I have to get my cowgirl costume."


	12. Chapter 12

The man drove in silence except for the occasional sound of his motorcycle hitting the side of his trunk. His blue eyes were filled with determination.

He started to chew on his thumb which was something he did mainly out of habit or if he was nervous bout something.

He glanced at the picture of him and his family remembering how his wife would tease him about his finger biting.

He had just come back from a hunting trip with his older brother.

When he got home he almost stumbled as his two favorite girls in the world threw themselves at him hugging him.

"Missed you so much dad." His twelve year old daughter said.

He chuckled. "I missed you too peaches." He said calling her his nickname for her and picking her up. "You're getting too heavy for me to pick up peaches." "What you been eating elephants?"

She laughed. "I'm not getting that big dad."

He chuckled and hugged her close holding his other arm out for his wife and held both close.

Later on after eating dinner and spending missed time together he tucked his daughter in kissing her forehead.

"Love you dad." She said.

"I love you too peaches." He said poking her nose making her giggle.

After tucking her in he opened the door to their room. Opening it he found the room dark switching the light on he found his wife lying on the bed naked.

"Now it's my turn to welcome you back." She said.

He chuckled and walked over. "I'm always surprised but never disappointed by your welcome home gifts." He said kissing her.

Afterwards he and his wife layed together cuddling in their bed. "I missed you and this so much." She said.

"I missed this too woman." He said as he bit his thumb.

She laughed. "One of these days you're gonna mess around and either chew your thumb off or bite it off."

He smirked. "Not likely cause I have a chewing toy." He said making her giggle as he nipped her neck.

He smiled sadly as he turned down a road slowing down seeing police cars and a medical examiners can. Slowing down he saw them carry out two body bags.

"What happened here?" He asked rolling his window down.

"Two young ladies were found decapitated." A patron said.

"Do they have any idea who did it?" The man asked.

"One guy said he was with one of the them they were making out in the bathroom stall when another woman appeared holding a crossbow." He said.

"What did this girl look like?" The man asked.

"The guy said she had green eyes, dark brown hair in a bob cut, dark denim skirt and jacket, combat boots with heels and that's all he can remember." The patron said.

"Thanks." The man said driving away. "Wonder who this mystery girl is."

Autumn tilted the rearview mirror and puckered her lips as she dabbed them with lipstick. Rubbing her lips together she arranged her hat making sure it shielded her eyes.

After adjusting the garter that was hidden by her costume she got out and entered the strip club. She could hear whooping, hollering, and shouting.

She looked seeing a man trying to grab a woman's ass. "Pigs." She said before going to the bar.

She sat down and tapped her fingers getting the bartenders attention. "What can I get you sweetheart?" He asked.

"Actually I'm looking for someone." She said.

"Who are you looking for?" He asked.

"Johnny Christ he just walked in here." She said.

"Yeah he's back there waiting on a peep show but you can't go back there." The bartender said.

"You know he always wanted to be a cowboy which is why I'm dressed like this." Autumn said. "I was hoping I could give him a surprise show."

"Well I'm not suppose to do this but seeing how you got all dressed up for him you can go." He said with a smile. "Just go down that hallway."

"Thanks." Autumn said getting up.

She walked backstage where some of the other girls were. "Who are you?" One asked.

"I'm looking for Johnny Christ." She said.

"Well that's too bad cause I'm about to give him a show." She said.

"You don't wanna do that cause he's into blood shedding." Autumn said.

"Blood shedding?" The girl asked looking sick. "Oh God."

"Will you be okay?" Autumn asked.

"Yeah after I puke." She said. "I'm not putting on shit for him if he rolls like that."

Autumn smirked as the girl ran pass her and to the bathroom.She walked down the hallway his scent hitting her nostrils.

Opening the door she walked in seeing the glass and someone waiting on the other side. Autumn walked to the center with her back to him as the lights came on and Cowboy Casnova started playing.

She shook her hips to the side and glanced over her shoulder giving the clearly pleased Christ a smirk. Bending over she stroked her legs and slowly unbuttoned the top of her costume revealing her purple and black lacy bra.

"Shit." She heard him say and smirked pulling down her costume.

Teasing him by delaying taking it completely off before kicking it off. Johnny smirked and pressed the button making the glass come up.

"Come here." He said gesturing her over.

Autumn walked over straddling him and moving her hips. He moaned grabbing her hips and kissed her neck.

"You've got me so fucking hard right now." He said.

She grinned. "I've never been talked to like that before." She said with a Southern accent.

Christ chuckled. "I bet you've never had a guy tell you he's gonna make you into his little slut either."

She shook her head. "Never."

"What's your name?" He asked.

"You don't recognize me?" Autumn asked still talking in the accent.

"No I'm sure I would." He said. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well I was twenty years old had my whole life ahead of me till you took it away from me." Autumn said speaking normally and throwing the hat off.

"Fuck...Autumn...

Before he could finish he was thrown back and off the chair.

Yelling from pain Johnny looked to see a poisonous dart in his chest and Autumn holding the pistol she had tucked into her garter.

"How is it possible you're still alive?" He asked groaning.

"Why don't you ask Michelle oh wait you can't cause I killed her." Autumn said.

"Now you're killing us?" Johnny asked.

"Y'all killed me I killed y'all sounds fair enough to me." She said walking forward.

"By killing us that doesn't make you any better than we are." He said making her stop. "And it won't make you human again."

"No it won't but you know what?" She asked.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"It's a start." She said shooting him in the head with a dart killing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.halloweencostumes.com/wild-west-cowgirl-costume.html

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you know that certain TWD characters don't show up till much later in the story.


End file.
